User talk:Mli048
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to The Modern World, January 1, 2016 (Map Game)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Edgeofnight Modern World can the peace treaty say the India helps pakistanget rid of terriost in NW Pakistan Bibleboyd316 (talk) 13:08, October 25, 2016 (UTC) could i invade Afghanistan Bibleboyd316 (talk) 15:42, November 1, 2016 (UTC) New game Want to join Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!, hopefully it will be a winner.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:36, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! opens on November 21st, if we get 4 or more players, currently we have 3 players.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:50, November 16, 2016 (UTC) '86 is up-orwell Stuff Fancy setting up a new leadership later next month if the old leaders don't return? I am running for an adoption request at Wikia Central next week and If I get it you will become a content and chat mod to, since I would need a a teem. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:07, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I have another Wiki, which is more of a game incubator than anything else (that is were Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! came from), so it will be merged in to this one in time. You will become a content and chat mod to, since I would need a a teem. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:07, November 22, 2016 (UTC) On What? On this Wiki, if I adopt it next mont and become a beurocrat here. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 22:08, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Does that mean I am a moderater on Saddam and the Saudi Oil Wells? Yes, you can be mod a on Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 22:20, November 22, 2016 (UTC) i have a map I'm trying to make right now for another wiki so no i need a mod reponesd Bibleboyd316 (talk) 03:01, November 23, 2016 (UTC) I will work on the map.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 08:56, November 23, 2016 (UTC) You don't have to tell me the months I am busy on other wikis and only want to do 1 game at any one time presently ("Saddam and the Saudi oil wells" currently ) untillI I have finnished elsewere.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 21:38, November 27, 2016 (UTC). Peth and Darth are the names of my pet dogs.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:50, November 28, 2016 (UTC) i did post my turn what are you talking about? Bibleboyd316 (talk) 01:21, December 1, 2016 (UTC) just did Bibleboyd316 (talk) 01:28, December 1, 2016 (UTC) warrior switch to france just becuase he is mad that i took over the DRC ban him for 3 days or somehting like that Bibleboyd316 (talk) 03:11, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I will inform ChilternHills. I just undo edits that are against the rules and sometimes do mod respone. Thank you i wasnt going to ivade any more nations i just wanted the DRC for a Plan Bibleboyd316 (talk) 03:17, December 1, 2016 (UTC) NATO's code federis was called against France, it was ASB and suicidal.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 04:53, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I just resigned from france. I have chilled out. I don't think banning me would be fair, since the system is before a ban you get a warning. Warrioroffreedom123 (talk) 13:50, December 1, 2016 (UTC)Warrioroffreedom123 Shattered World Oman's trade deal- We will offer oil to Gambia in trade for food. Stone blocks and surplussed Gambian food will be offered to Kuwait and the UAE in trade for guns, horses and camels. Any surplussed camels and horses will go on to Gambia.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:22, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Shattered World I just offered to reunite with Lagos. Can you post Lagos response? Thanks, Warrioroffreedom123 (talk) 23:14, December 1, 2016 (UTC)Warrioroffreedom123 Thanks for making me a mod, but I don't know how to play 'corporate' games or how map them. Non the less I will still be willing to help you with other things like keeping the game fun, stopping augments and looking up things on line.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:36, December 2, 2016 (UTC) If you join any of my games, you can be a mod sinceI am operating on 2 wikis apart from this one, am in a patch of bad health and don't like arguing trolls (Saddam and the Saudi oll wells has some).Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:50, December 2, 2016 (UTC) The national guard is a military force, and why can't I send my navy to do battle in the Atlantic, is god controlling the war? Can I have a EU company (ABB is EU) or is it just American and Japanese firms.? You say unrealistic, then look at the plots of your games Chat Hey, join Future chat, please. --Hexarafi Sorry, I didn't mean to kick you I wanted to send private message. whats worng ? Bibleboyd316 (talk) 19:53, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Unavabile from 5-6 I will be unavaible 5 pm to 6pm eastern time as i will be busy during that our. However, right now you are welcome to join chat. Shattered World Muscovy player posted, time for new turn btw- He gave me more than my requested 30 mig23s, he have me 50. Shattered World mg It is 8 eastern time, and muscovy player still hasnt posted. Time for a new turn. Warrioroffreedom123 01:03, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Warrioroffreedom123 I have a country idea for a few more countries. Its called saeloun daeman, and it has taiwan, southern japan (up to Tokyo) and south korea. --the great lord of swift birds (talk) 20:59, December 20, 2016 (UTC) that country is really implausble for a number of reasons. 21:03, December 20, 2016 (UTC)Warriorffreedom123